Our Secret
by Kaishiru
Summary: Zero goes to visit Kaname after promising Yuki he would but he has his own reasons for doing so.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters and I don't gain any profit from it.**

**Pairings:** Kaname and Zero. (If this wasn't obvious~)

**Warning:** Yaoi, some gay sex. -snorts- Yeah, if that wasn't obvious. Really, if you're uncomfortable with the thought of two dudes getting it on, please click out of this fanfiction. Thanks.

* * *

_**~Zero's POV~**_

The only thing that went through my mind was whether or not he was serious. But something in his crimson colored eyes told me that he was... I couldn't believe he even suggested this to me but my body was suffering. I was hungry. I was ravenous. My throat burned as if it was engulfed in flames. Yes, I was very parched. I wanted blood. I _needed _it. I _**craved **_it. And it was being offered to me by none other than the pureblood vampire I simultaneously loved yet absolutely despised more than life itself. He probably senses how I feel despite the fact I try to hide it well from him and everyone else. I can only assume he knows how I really feel about him. He is the vampire of vampires after all.

I was currently in his room. I only came here because I wanted to talk to him about Yuki since I promised her I would. Of course, I did have a secret motive that she doesn't know about. I wanted to talk to _him _in general and him alone. Not for anyone except myself. We don't have to talk since I'm not that much of a talkative person and I know Kaname isn't like that either. All I wanted was to be in his presence. To admire his beauty for what it is. God….if Kaname ever knew who my thoughts were actually about, I would never live it down.

"Zero..." I heard him say to me as he pinned me against the wall with his hands. _'__I'm a fucking vampire too and he pinned me against the wall with ease. What the hell!__'_His crimson eyes bore into my lilac colored ones as he went on to ask, "How bad are your cravings?"

I sighed in annoyance when he said that. The burning in my throat became a little more prominent and I tried to push it to the back of my mind. However, the scent of this beautiful man was not helping my dilemma. He smelled so good. The combined smell of the blood in his veins calling out to me and the smell of his body was intoxicating. It only made me want him more than I should. Everything about him pulls me in.

I was snapped out of my revere when I heard him say my name again. His voice is like flowing water. It was beautiful like he was. And I almost shuddered from the sheer sound of it. My body felt like it would melt at any second also. Wait, I'm supposed to hate him and I always did. So why don't I feel that way now?

"Zero, you didn't answer my question." he said, there was a brief flash of irritation in those crimson orbs. It took me a minute to think of the question he asked me before I finally glared at him but not as strongly as I usually did.

"I don't know why you even care, Kuran." I snapped at him as he let out a soft chuckle. I repressed another shudder that threatened to expose to him what I was thinking, how I truly felt. _'__Stop talking to me in that voice…__'_I sighed inwardly at my own weakness for even giving into something so shameful as this. Especially to someone like him...

He let out a small chuckle before saying, "I have every right to since our main goal for this academy is to ensure the safety of the humans and the future war between vampires and humans will not exist. If you lose all self-control and harm a human because you're so mad with thirst..." He leaned in closer and his mouth was soon next to my ear. "I will be forced to detain you, Zero." His breath fanned against my ear lightly and I could not suppress another shudder that racked my body lightly. _'__Damn this beautiful, depraved vampire to the pits of hell where he belongs…__'_What Kaname said next had me completely dumbfounded.

"Let me make a proposal for you, Kiryu." He paused for a second then pulled back slightly to look at me. "Listen, Zero...I want you to take my blood. Feed on me." he said. My lilac eyes widened at his request.

_'What the hell...?'_

"You can't be fucking serious." I said to him as my eyes narrowed. What the hell could he be thinking to offer his blood to me? And why is he even doing this? He hates me and I hate him...well, sort of.

"You think I'm joking? The blood that flows through my veins will prolong the life you despise very much. The dark shadows of madness will subside..." I looked away from him, rolling my eyes. He then collected both of my wrists into one hand and used the other to lift my chin to meet his face again. "I cannot have you die now, Kiryu. I'm allowing you to live so you can serve as Yuki's protector as well as my servant." he told me as I scoffed.

"I'm not some pawn you can use for your own benefit, asshole!" I shouted at him as I struggled against his hold. "I'm not drinking from you! I'd rather _die..."_

"That's the thing. I cannot let you die now. It is not what I want."

"What _do _you want then?" I growled at him. "To protect Yuki?" Kaname leaned in closer until his mouth was close to my ear.

"No. I want something more than just to protect Yuki..." he replied before he claimed my lips with his own.

I froze. This has to be a dream. The vampire I hated and desired at the same time is kissing me. My breathing hitched as he pressed his body against mine and I shuddered from the contact. And we're both fully clothed. My lilac eyes closed as I instinctively parted my lips a little, hoping he would accept my invitation. His tongue immediately found its way into my mouth and wrapped and fought with mine for dominance. I would've won if he hadn't slipped his hand underneath my shirt, his long fingers sliding up my lithe torso. I could feel him smiling triumphantly against my lips as he dominated the kiss. Kaname's mouth tasted so good… It made me wonder what his blood tastes like. My throat started burning worse than before, making me moan into our kiss.

I wanted his blood. I _needed _it. I wanted Kaname…and I wanted him to take me. As if he knew what I was thinking, Kaname pulled away then lead me over to the large bed and pulled me down onto his lap, straddling him. My face flushed as I had come to realize this.

"Beautiful…" he murmured as he smiled at me.

"Fuck you." I retorted.

"I'll be the one that will be doing that but not yet. First…" He tilted his neck to the side, exposing it to me after moving his dark brown hair out of the way. My throat was burning so bad right now. The smell…it was so unbelievably _tempting_… I couldn't take it anymore. I had then leaned in towards his neck then licked the spot I wanted to bite into and heard the pureblood I'm straddling sigh with pleasure. Then I pierced his neck with my fangs. Almost immediately, the hot crimson liquid rushed into my awaiting mouth.

The taste of his blood is indescribable…. While there was the metal coppery taste blood normally had, Kaname tasted sweet like chocolate and a hint of something else I can't quite put my finger on. Kaname's blood tasted better than I could ever imagine. His blood is so good that I was completely lost in the taste and instinctively ground my hips against his, causing a low moan to elicit from his perfect lips. I pulled away from his neck after feeling full and satisfied to look at his face. That expression of pure ecstasy was so beautiful it made me sigh longingly.

I wanted Kaname. I wanted him to take me… I wanted him to do whatever he wants to me without a care in the world. But I might actually hurt him if he tries to drain me of blood.

He seemed to sense what I was feeling and had decided to switch positions at a speed I thought was impossible. The beautiful man below me easily flipped us over in a split second. Now I was practically pinned underneath his body. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't like being under Kaname right now because I do. I like it very much. However, I sure as hell won't admit that to him because I know it will give him the satisfaction. Not to mention he'll hold it over my head forever.

As I stared into his eyes, I could somehow sense what he was feeling, what he wanted and most of all, knew he knew what I was thinking. Because of that, I wanted to look away.

"Look at me." He commanded. As much as I wanted to refuse that demand, my lilac colored hues ended locking with his crimson ones again and I felt the desire I tried to hold back take over. My eyes then traced to the now healing bite marks on his neck and the blood still trailing down from it. I took it upon myself to lick away the remaining traces of blood left as my hands went to remove the pure white collared shirt that was keeping his deliciously sexy torso concealed from me.

Once it was exposed, I couldn't resist touching it and as soon as I did that, I felt cold hands trying to practically rip my clothes off as our lips connected again. God, I loved kissing him and I know he knows this even though I will try to deny this and everything else later on. I could hear the fabric tear as I felt every bit of my pale skin being exposed. Everything was now there for him to see including my newly formed arousal. My face flushed a dark red as I averted my eyes again.

Now I was naked and he still had on his pants which was still intact unlike my clothes which were laying on the floor and the bed in tatters. That wasn't fair. Wanting to make us even, my hands made quick work of his pants. Fortunately for him, his pants will live unlike my clothes. I'm not going to tear them like he did with my clothes. Bastard... He should know I will have to borrow his clothes when I leave here. It's not like I will go back to the Boys' Sun Dorm stark naked. That was not going to happen at all.

Kaname had pushed me back down onto the bed after he had stepped out of his pants, pinning me down by my arms. He knew that I can easily get out of his grip even though I might have to struggle against his hold a little. The pureblood vampire had soon started grinding his hips against mine, slowly to the point he had drawn out a desperate moan from me. I matched his hips movements so I could make him make the same sounds. "For someone who was so stubborn to the point he might fight me, you sure are being quiet." He stated, his voice was surprisingly steady as I managed to glare at him.

"Shut up." I retorted, obviously not in the mood for his taunting but rather something else. I just wished he would stop prolonging what we both obviously needed. Even though he was keeping his own voice steady, he couldn't hide the lust he was feeling and he knows I can hear it too. _'Just stop teasing me... __Hurry up and take me... __Kaname...'_ I thought to myself, thinking I should try to keep my thoughts to myself. I mustn't give him the satisfaction that I'm submitting to him finally. Too bad for him it's in bed. Otherwise, I'd tell this beautiful vampire to fuck himself.

The pureblood just smiled at me seductively and had released my wrists only to quickly retrieve the lubricant he had kept in one of the drawers of his bedside table. I'm not even going to question why he has that there since we have been grinding against each other for the past several minutes. My lust-filled eyes watched him as he came back to me, settling in between my legs as he popped the cap of the bottle open then squeezed some of the lube onto his long fingers.

My legs had spread even wider for him as I felt his fingers lightly trail the skin of my ass before he finally reached my entrance. For someone who's lived a long time, I bet he thinks it's stupid of someone my age to be a virgin. Well, considering how teens are these days. Not that I care but with him, I don't want him to assume that I'm a prude for not wanting any. Again, this is another thing I am not admitting to him. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt one of his fingers penetrate my ass. It was kind of uncomfortable and I couldn't help but let out a sound.

"I thought you would have had sex by now, Zero. You've definitely got the looks and you could have any girl you wanted. If Yuki didn't love me the way she did, she would definitely fall for you." He murmured in my ear as I turned away from him in mere embarrassment. Why did he have to say that? Of course, I did have the looks but I rather not just go for any girl...or anyone for that matter. And Yuki...she's my friend. I loved her very much but she loved this vampire of all people.

I can't just like him... No, I've completely fallen for Kaname. Someone Yuki has known for a long time. Even longer than me, most likely. And I just can't take him away from her. She'd be devastated and I wouldn't stand it if I had hurt my best friend. My hands went to his shoulders, pushing him off of me some as I looked away. "We can't do this." I told him, obviously not wanting to stop.

"And why is that?" he asked, knowing my answer. Was he seriously going to make me say it? Since he was legitimately waiting on an answer, I sighed.

"Yuki." I began. "She loves you and has loved you for a long time. She would be devastated if you had gave yourself to another person... Someone who is male and and happens to be her friend."

_'This is the ultimate form of betrayal...'_ I thought to myself. How I was able to think coherently while I was completely turned on is a mystery. 'He should stop now... I can take care of myself when I-" My thoughts were completely cut off as soon as I felt his lips against mine as well as him moving his finger inside of me, spreading the lubricant around. _'Kaname needs to hurry up... I'm getting impatient...'_

After a minute, I felt another finger push into me and I started feeling a but more uncomfortable, like my ass was burning slightly. It's obvious to him that I never had sex with anyone before... At least not this way as far as he knows but he probably knows I never been with a girl either so...

"You're beautiful, Zero." He whispered against my lips as I couldn't resist holding my feelings back now, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to me. The way he says my name could just undo me but I don't want it to yet... Not until he's inside and I'm tittering on the edge of release and insanity from the love and passion I feel for him.

_'Hurry... Please hurry...'_ I kept chanting in my mind which now went blank as I felt his long fingers press against my prostate. The moan that escaped from my lips was embarrassing. I sounded way too slutty... So pathetic. It really sounded pathetic, desperate and needy but...it felt so good... I haven't actually tried touching myself this way but now I think I should.

Of course, my eyes still didn't look directly into Kaname's face because then I would have to see how smug he looks when he had pulled himself out of my arms. He should know that I don't want to look at him. Not just yet...

"Look at me." he commanded. Now I had no choice but to look at him. Fantastic. When I finally did what he asked, there wasn't a look of smugness in his expression. Not even a gloating look even though he looked satisfied with getting me to _moan_ for him. His expression was full of love and I could see that too. I could see it in his crimson eyes. Those same eyes I tried to avoid looking directly into most of the time I was here. It made my face burn from embarrassment because I never felt love like this before.

_'No... Don't say those three words to him. He can't hear them yet...'_ I thought to myself as I pressed my lips together to prevent another sound from coming out. He can't hear those words... I don't want him to for obvious reasons.

Of course with him being the pompous ass that he is, he decided to press his fingers into my pleasure core again and I had moaned unwillingly. Then I moaned again when I felt another finger slide into me and I glared at him. Asshole. It's no wonder I hate you.

"You know you like it, Zero so there's no point in keeping quiet." He stated casually as he used his other hand to touch me while moving his fingers inside of me, spreading more of the lubricant around. "Plus, I plan on making you say my name while you're in complete ecstasy." The way he whispered that was so intoxicating... I'm not sure if I can wait any longer for him to fuck me. It's unbearable.

After a few minutes of him teasing and preparing me which left me so turned on and wanting some form of release, Kaname had finally pulled his fingers out of me. Again, I made a sound between irritation and need because nothing was inside of me giving me that wonderful feeling his fingers had given me. The sheets were now balled up in my hands as I felt him push the tip of his cock against my entrance, prodding more and more before I felt it push past that ring of muscle.

I winced a little but the pain was surprisingly bearable. Is he using his power to alleviate the pain like he did with Yuki at Ichijo's birthday party? It feels like he is because I assumed anal sex would be a bit painful. At least more painful than what I'm feeling. He really does care... It's embarrassing to know this now. Still, I let myself get used to Kaname being inside of me after he had pushed himself all the way in. I can feel every inch of him...and I wanted him to move...Now.

"Hey...move... I don't want to wait any longer." I breathed, letting him know how impatient I was. Wanting him to know that I needed him as much as he needed me.

The beautiful vampire smiled his seductive smile and started moving. It was incredible, this feeling. Each thrust he had given me, it was like delicious liquid fire coursing through my veins. It was as if an electrical storm was occurring inside of me along with the emotions I was feeling for this man. This was so much different than I had first imagined. I may have never experienced sex as a human but as a vampire, it feels absolutely amazing. Like a drug. A drug I would never want to come off of.

I had decided to return the favor by moving my hips in time with his thrusts so I could hear him moan. It was kind of a shame when I could only hear soft moans from him when he could hear me being very vocal. This really isn't fair. I might have to try harder to make him moan a little more louder. My lips found their way to his neck again. Not to bite this time but to lick and suck on it as well as his chin and his collarbone. The octave of his voice did increase a little but not enough to where I would like it to be.

I pulled away but only a little so he could look at my face again, his forehead rested against mine as my lilac eyes met his crimson ones again. They were half lidded and filled to the brim with lust and desire. His eyes were darker and filled with bloodlust. It was then I had guided him to my neck so he could drink from me. Some part of my lust-clouded mind I wondered what my blood smelled like to Kaname...

_'Do it... I want you to...'_ I pleaded, hoping he would sense what I was thinking even in the mist of our hips jerking to meet each others' movements and our breaths coming out in short gasps as we tried to reach our own completion. By the way I felt, I don't think I'm going to last longer than him.

As I felt his lips leave a small trail of kisses on my neck, I sighed but when I felt his fangs, I couldn't suppress the shudder that reverberated through my body. I was anticipating for him to pierce me with his fangs. I _really_ want him to. God, did I ever want him to.

Then, I finally felt his fangs pierce my neck and the sound I let out was a mix of pleasure and a little bit of pain as my back arched slightly. But that pain suddenly diminished when I felt him make contact with my prostate.

"Haahh...shit, Kaname!" I moaned out loud, willingly letting him know that this felt incredible. The sensation of him simultaneously biting and fucking me was amazing... It took everything I had to not cum right then. _'Just a little longer...'_

He had pulled back to look at me again but then claimed my lips with his own, soon engaging in a battle for dominance with our tongues. I could definitely taste my blood on his lips and even more in his mouth. It was strange but mixed in with Kaname's exquisite taste, it was tolerable and it made him taste better than before. Purposely, I ran my tongue on one of his fangs so he could taste more of my blood before he pulled away. I noticed a trail of my blood running down the side of his chin and I licked it off for him, causing him to shudder slightly.

This has to be the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. To be connected to the vampire I love and have that same vampire drink my blood is indeed the most wonderful thing in the world. The hate I did have for him was now gone and love was there to immediately replace that feeling. I loved Kaname. I truly loved him and now I was giving everything to him. This angel and demon before me.

"I love you..." I moaned as I felt Kaname purposely hike up the pleasure I was feeling from him being inside of me, my own erection rubbing vigorously against his perfect stomach as well as my body still tingling all over from his drinking my blood. I hadn't realized what I said until it was too late. Oh god, I hadn't meant to actually say it out loud to him!

Before I could take back what I said or even think about it, I was pulled away from my current thoughts when this beautiful vampire had picked up his thrusts. Is he going to cum soon? It seems like it since I've been holding back for the last minute. His thrusts were getting more aggressive. Not that I care. I wanted him to be rough. I don't expect him of all people to be gentle with me.

His length made contact with my prostate again and I had lost all control then as I had felt the rubber band holding all of that together snap. I felt the large wave of euphoria wash over me, enveloping me like a cocoon as I called out his name.

"Kaname!" I shouted as I dug my nails into his wide shoulders, causing them to bleed a little as my own body trembled while I released and my cum coated our stomachs. Even as I came, I still moved my hips in hopes of getting Kaname to cum. I wanted him to feel the same thing I felt just moments ago. A few seconds of our hips moving in perfect sync, he finally came as he moaned my name in my ear. If I could cum again from the way he sounded just then, I would because that sounded beautiful.

I shuddered when I felt him cum inside of me. It actually felt warm despite me thinking it would feel the opposite. Oh well. Kaname let himself fall on top of me and I gently ran my hands through his dark hair as he did the same with mine, trying to get our breathing back to a regular level. For some reason, I felt content. Like everything was right in the world just being here with him. But I knew that was wrong. Very wrong.

_'And I should leave.'_ I thought as I tried to push Kaname off of me but he had quickly pinned my hands above my head, preventing me from getting off the bed.

"What you said earlier... Tell me. Do you really feel that way about me?" He asked, demanding an answer from me. "Tell me the truth, Zero."

I decided to answer his question with another question of sorts. "You should know of all people. I can't feel this way for you. Your vampires...your _followers_, they would skin me alive then drain me. They already have every reason to hate Yuki but they won't touch her because you care for her. What's stopping them from killing me?"

I had let out a sound when Kaname had pulled out quickly pulled me into his arms when he was laying beside me. He took it upon himself to answer my question then. "I won't allow them to touch you, Zero. Even though I do care for Yuki very much, I also care for you. Even though you may doubt this severely. I don't care. I will keep the others from laying a hand on you no matter what."

"I don't need your protection. I'm not some defenseless human." I snapped at him.

"I know. You're a vampire, Zero. You're strong but if you want to live a long life and with me, you'll need protection." He stated as I looked away from him, obviously not wanting his help. "You must know that I feel the same way too." I still didn't look at him because I thought he was joking. "I love you, Zero. The reason I wanted you to drink my blood is to bind you to me. My blood also has the power to do that."

I looked up at him again to see if he's joking but he wasn't. Even though I knew he could hide his emotions well. For just this once, I decided to let my guard down just in front of him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm not sure if I really should believe such a manipulating vampire but because it's you, I'm willing to take the chance."

He smiled at this but my face was still serious.

"But I will kill you if you ever betray me. Never forget that." I told him, he smirked and pinned me to the bed as he kissed me passionately.

"I can understand that." He stated casually as he ran his fingers through my silver hair before they found their way to my healing bite marks on my neck. "I won't betray you. I belong to you just as you belong to me."

He'll outlive me. It's completely obvious but even if I'm going to die very much later, I'll still be his. It'll take me a while to admit that to someone like him but I will eventually. I do love him completely.

"You owe me some new clothes, Kuran." I told him curtly as he laughed softly and kept me in his arms.

I never wanted to leave them now...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, beautiful people~~~ I hope some of you liked this fanfiction~ I actually wrote this a couple of years ago but forgot about it when I just started writing other fanfictions and I took a break from reading Vampire Knight. Now that I've finished it since the manga was done with, I decided to finish this after I had found it deep within my fanfiction folder. haha I did tweak it a little because my writing style changed from the time I started writing it.

Anyway, reviews/comments aren't required but are very much appreciated~ (Also posted on my AO3.)


End file.
